Gakuen Luffy
by 7saix-puppy7
Summary: FemLuffy! Luffy goes to a normal high school and has friends and a boyfriend. But what happens when they figure out that she's pregnant. There are a lot of people that Coby has to go through; family, friends and a certain teacher.
1. How?

**Okay this is a request from WindGoddess Rune. She asked me to do a Luffyko/Coby and this is it. I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope that you all like it^^

* * *

**

Gakuen Luffy

Chapter 1 How?

Luffy sat in the hard chair in her living room and watched her feet as her guardians around her stared at her seriously. Her step mom, Rouge was watching the girl in sympathy and kept her hand on the girl's shoulder while her grandfather Garp paced angrily. Ace looked at his best friend who was so much of a sister to him. Her own father was talking to her boyfriend out in the kitchen and Luffy feared for Coby for she knew how scary Dragon could get.

"Luffy, how the hell did you get pregnant?" Ace asked and Luffy looked at the black haired teen before back at her feet.

"I guess it was broken." The girl said and Ace sighed before looking up as Coby walked in looking very nervous.

"Well there is only one of two choices." Dragon said sitting across from his daughter and looking at the girl's large brown eyes. "You either marry Coby or get an abortion."

"NO!" Luffy said covering her stomach. "I don't want to kill it."

"B-but Luffy and I are still in high school." Coby said and Garp glared at him.

"Then you shouldn't have had sex with her in the first place." The man said and Coby flinched.

"We used a condom." He said slightly embarrassed to say the words.

"And did that help?" Ace asked and Coby looked at the ground.

"Ace, how were we supposed to know that it was going to break?" Luffy asked defending the pink haired teen.

"Still." Dragon said catching their attention. "You need to take responsibility for this."

"I will have to tell Sengoku." Garp said and Luffy looked at her grandfather before sighing. "You know that all pregnant students are to be reported. But don't worry I'll make sure that no teacher finds out about this."

"Thanks gee-chan." Luffy said and Ace put his hand on her shoulder and his mother stood up to start dinner.

* * *

"Ace can I sleep with you tonight?" Luffy asked her friend who was sitting on his bed and reading a book.

Ace looked up at his childhood friend who was wearing an oversized shirt and was holding her pillow before smiling and scooting over for the girl to climb onto. Luffy happily bounded over to her friend's side and jumped onto the bed before hugging Ace's waist. Ace hugged the girl back as the door swung almost to a complete close.

"Luffy, why did you sleep with Coby?" Ace asked and Luffy looked at the man.

"Well, me and Coby have been dating for a while and we thought it would be fine if we used a condom…" Luffy said and Ace sighed.

Luffy was practically his sister since her dad married his mom when she was five so they had been together for a long time. He was protective of the girl and he couldn't help but be protective of her since she was three years younger than him. Ace wrapped his arms around the girl a little tighter and hugged her towards him and Luffy happily hugged back before her eyes drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"You don't have to be so harsh on them." Rouge said as she walked up the stairs to make sure that Luffy was asleep because she has school the next morning.

"What they did was their own choice and they made a mistake." Dragon said following the woman to Luffy's empty room.

"They are kids." Rouge said walking to Ace's and smiling as she looked at the two of them.

Ace was lying down and Luffy was curled up on his stomach and had her arms wrapped around his waist. Rouge smiled and covered them with the blanket as Dragon watched from the door. The woman walked towards him and shut the lights off before walking down the stairs.

"That's why we need to make sure that they have rules that they can follow." Dragon said and Rouge smiled with a small sigh.

"Yes, but you should also let them have freedom to discover what the mistakes can do." The strawberry blonde said and Dragon sighed knowing that the woman was right.

* * *

"So how did it go?" Nami asked and Luffy looked around before ushering her closer. "EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH! YOU'RE PRE-"

Luffy instantly covered Nami's mouth and ran out of the room and into the bathroom where she kicked the other girls out and locked the door. Luffy looked around and made sure that it was empty before uncovering Nami's mouth and looking at the girl. Nami sighed with the ability to breath before looking at Luffy who was standing with her hands behind her back.

"Don't tell me you and Coby actually did it?" Nami asked and Luffy nodded sheepishly before Nami started to laugh out loud. "Oh my god I'm starting to feel sorry for that boy. Wait until Hancock, Dadan and Shanks here about this."

"NO! I already have Ace and Dad after him. There's also gee-chan." Luffy said and Nami sighed before poking her finger to Luffy's chest.

"Also don't forget that Akainu-sensei wants you." The girl said with a slight shiver at the thought about the gym teacher. "You need to stay away from him."

"He's my gym coach and I have gym today." Luffy said and Nami sighed knowing that it was inevitable.

"Why are you the only girl in the boy gym class?" Nami asked and Luffy smiled.

"Because I'm the only girl who was able to rip a hole through the chain link fence when we were playing kickball." Luffy said with a large grin and Nami sighed again remembering that mess.

"Okay, but you still should have been given a girl coach." Nami said and Luffy put her finger up.

"The only female coach doesn't like me because I can out run her and she teaches the girls." Luffy said and Nami sighed once again at that coach's stubbornness.

"Fine but what are you going to do about the baby?" Nami asked and Luffy put her hand on her stomach.

"I want to keep it." Luffy said with a smile and Nami looked at her questionably. "But Dad said that Coby has to marry me and Rouge agrees."

"Rouge is probably being the nice one about it." Nami said knowing how scary Dragon was and how sweet Rouge was.

"You haven't seen Rouge when she wants to be protective have you?" Luffy said and Nami froze before looking away.

"I think I don't want to be the one on the end of it." Nami said and Luffy laughed before looking at the door to the bathroom. "We have to leave."

"Don't tell Hancock okay?" Luffy asked and Nami revealed her phone.

"Sorry Luffy but you have to come to the meeting." Nami said and Luffy wanted to hide in the bathroom but Nami dragged her away.

* * *

"Luffy-san how could you get pregnant?" Hancock asked seriously as Luffy sat and ate the cakes that were given to her at the club that she had for some reason joined.

"Well it wasn't planned and don't say it too loudly." Luffy said looking up at the girl who squealed and grabbed Luffy into a hug.

"Hancock-sama, shouldn't Luffy be allowed to breath?" Margaret asked and the black haired girl instantly let go of the girl and looked at Luffy apologetically.

"Since you're going to keep the baby, what are you going to name it?" Vivi asked and Luffy looked at her curiously.

"Vivi, Luffy's been pregnant for a week, they don't even know the gender yet." Nami said and the girl apologized. "But what did Ace think?"

"Ah, he was angry but he understands and supports me though I bet he's going to give Coby a hard time." Luffy said laughing slightly and putting another cookie in her mouth. "But I can't see Coby for a week."

"Why, he's the father isn't he?" Nami asked and Luffy nodded.

"Why wouldn't Coby-san be the father?" Margaret asked and Nami remembered that the girl was the newest to arrive at the club that they had formed though Nami had come out of no choice by Vivi and Luffy wanted sweets.

"Do you know Akainu-sensei?" Nami asked and the blonde nodded. "Well he wants Luffy in a way that a teacher should not want a student."

"That's so gross." Vivi said and Hancock agreed along with Margaret.

"I know that he is in his early twenties but can't Aokiji-sensei or Kizaru-sensei do anything about it?" Margaret asked and Nami shook her head.

"Aokiji-sensei is too lazy and both of them have places to go. Luffy has gym finally period so Akainu-sensei can easily talk to Luffy in private." Nami said and Hancock frowned.

"Can't we do anything about him like report him to Sengoku-sensei?" Vivi asked and Nami shook her head.

"There's no evidence that he's done anything to Luffy and even if there was, without witnesses it will be futile." Nami said and Hancock became angry.

"How dare he touch Luffy-san like that?" she said slamming her fist onto the table. "We must protect her at all costs!"

"RIGHT!" Vivi and Margaret said while Nami sighed.

"Oi, Luffy!"

The girls looked at the door and watched as Ace came in and smiled at them. Luffy grinned and ran up to the man before grabbing him in a hug much to Hancock's annoyance. "ACE!" Luffy yelled happily and Ace laughed as he hugged the girl back and ignored the other girl's glares.

"What are you doing here Ace-san?" Vivi asked and Ace looked at her while Luffy continued to cling to him.

"Oh, I was asked to pick her up." Ace said and Luffy looked up at the man easily even though she was smothered against his chest.

"Why?" Luffy asked and Ace smiled apologetically.

"Gee gee called Dadan and Shanks." He said and Luffy's eyes widened before she attempted to escape the man's grip.

"NO! I DON'T WANNA GO HOME!" the girl yelled and Ace sighed as he picked Luffy up and began to carry her away. He waved good bye to the girls who smiled and wave back while Hancock began to steam at the man carrying away Luffy before ramming needles into an Ace doll.

* * *

Ah this was fun and Hancock is so much fun to write in this one and poor Coby having to deal with all of this. Please tell me what you think and I hope you like WindGoddess Rune!^^


	2. Friends and Pets

Gakuen Luffy

Chapter 2 Friends and Pets

Luffy felt déjà vu as she sat in her dining room and looked at her family members except that this time, her friends were here as well. Lord Coast had decided that it would allow the two groups into the house but not without warning. Shanks and Dadan, even though were both fearsome adults knew very well that the large boa constrictor that looked like it came from a horror movie was scary. Currently the snake was gently wrapped around Ace, Luffy and Sabo who for some reason was the only on that didn't belong to the Monkey family who was not hissed.

"Luffy how the hell did you get pregnant?" Shanks asked and Luffy sighed at it happening again.

"Shanks I think we all know how a girl gets pregnant but if for some reason you did not get that teachings I can tell you." Ace said with a mischievous grin and Shanks put his hand up.

"No thank you I know that very well Ace." Shanks said looking at the smiling twenty year old. "And I know very well how much detail that you will put into the explanation."

Ace laughed and Sabo couldn't help but chuckle while Luffy giggled a bit and pet the green snake's head as he rubbed against her cheek. Shanks sighed and looked at Luffy who seemed indifferent about the fact that she was carrying a kid. Luffy noticed her Godfather's look and smiled showing that she was perfectly fine with the situation that she had gotten herself into.

"I still don't get it pissant." Dadan said and the girl looked at her Godmother. "Why the hell did you have sex with a boy like that kid?"

"Coby's really nice." Luffy said and the woman sighed and ran her hand through her thick curly hair. "Besides it's not like we expected that I would get pregnant."

"Fine fine, we all know that it wasn't intentional but…" Shanks said and Ben sighed knowing what was coming next. "I think we should thoroughly _tell _Coby what it means to be part of this family."

"Okay, that… is… SHANKS DON'T KILL HIM!" Luffy said standing up and Lord Coast went with her as the girl moved in front of the red haired man and began to flail her arms up and down.

"I won't. I won't." Shanks said and Luffy sighed in relief as the man patted her head though the action made Lord Coast bite his arm. "The snake is another story."

* * *

Luffy took a deep breath as she easily ran another mile with the boys on the track field as the coach timed her. The boys were angry at first that Luffy had been accepted into their gym class but when the small girl had been able to single handedly beat them all at basketball and any other sport, they had accepted her. Also when they learned that her grandfather was the head of the sports department, they found it only natural that she was so good. Luffy smiled as she passed by her friend Sanji who had a heart in his eye as the girl passed though it moved to Luffy's butt.

Luffy stopped with the rest of the boys when the coach blew the whistle and walked over to the black haired man who looked at them. Akainu-sensei could technically be called handsome with tanned skin and black eyes. He was in his early twenties but even so, not many students liked him for his serious personality and his whole vibe that gave people the creeps.

Everybody in his class had gotten used to it and ignored the creepy feeling they got form him since it only distracted them from what they were meant to be doing. Luffy listened as he gave orders for what they were going to be doing and her ears perked up when they began to talk about swimming which the girl loved to do.

"Okay, dismissed for the day." Akainu said and the boys headed to their changing room while Luffy headed to hers knowing that she had a meeting today. "Luffy I wish to speak with you when everyone's left."

* * *

"What is it Akainu-sensei?" Luffy asked in the man's office as she sat in one of the chairs and the man looked at her while sitting in his.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked and Luffy looked at him utterly confused.

"Yeah why?" Luffy asked and the man narrowed his eyes before leaning forward a bit.

"You still did better than the rest of the class but it seems that your performance was a bit lacking." He said and Luffy laughed.

"Ah, we had everyone at my house last night and we were having a party so I didn't go to bed till late." Luffy said and Akainu stood up and put his arms one both sides of Luffy, his face centimeters from hers.

"Tell me the truth." He said and Luffy looked at him. "You are taking into consideration about that baby that you are carrying."

"H-how did you…?" Luffy asked and the man smiled slightly.

"I overheard a conversation that your grandfather was having with the head." Akainu said standing up and walking to the door of the office that they were in. "Who got you pregnant?"

"My boyfriend." Luffy said standing up and beginning to reach for her bag. "I have a club meeting today."

Akainu quickly locked the door and had Luffy backed up to a wall and prevented her from being able to escape. Luffy looked at the man shocked and prepared to get out of his grip when the man smashed his lips to Luffy's. Luffy's eyes widened before she did the first thing that came to her mind and bit Akainu on the lips. The pain forced Akainu to let go and Luffy ran to her bag and looked at the man who was carefully wiping blood away from his mouth and he smiled at the girl as Luffy ran to the door and attempted to open it though her hands fumbled with the lock.

"Why do you accept that boy?" Akainu asked as he came up behind Luffy and put his arms around the girl. "What is wrong with me that makes you reject me?"

"I love Coby." Luffy said and she finally unlocked the door as Akainu let her go at her tone. "I'm sorry sensei, but I don't love you."

Akainu watched the girl as she ran away from him and down the hall that led to her club. The man sighed and closed his office as he wiped his mouth clear of blood completely as he thought about what he had to do next. Coby was an obstacle that would have to rid of since he couldn't get to Luffy with him in place.

"I guess I must get rid of him first, in a way that even Luffy will deny him." the coach said before glancing at the door once more.

* * *

Luffy sighed as she bit into another piece of cake and watched the ceiling with little interest. The fan-girl club looked at the girl in worry as Luffy was never this spacey and she rarely slowly ate anything. Food was always eaten fast and happily with the girl and seeing her this out of it scared them a bit.

"Are you okay Luffy?" Nami asked and Luffy snapped out of her daze and smiled at the girl who was looking at her curiously.

"Eh oh yeah I'm fine." Luffy said laughing slightly and the girl sighed.

"I've never seen you like this." Margaret said and Vivi agreed.

"Sorry, I'm just kinda tired because we had a party last night." Luffy said standing up and grabbing her stuff. "I'm going home early, bye."

The three girls watched as Luffy left the club and hour early before glancing at the table where Luffy still had half a cake left. Nami froze as she picked up the food before looking at where the girl disappeared. "Something is defiantly wrong with Luffy." The red head said and the other two agreed as they watched their friend who flipped open her phone and dialed a number.

* * *

Ace sat at the couch in the living room not really watching the TV that was playing some random show that he had found. He was almost glad when his phone rang and showed a number that he knew and the man flipped open his phone to read the text.

_Luffy is acting  
weird. Bring  
her someplace  
that will turn  
her back to  
normal._

Ace raised an eyebrow at this before looking at a picture of a half eaten cake and underneath it said that it was Luffy's snack. Ace texted back and Nami sent him another text saying that she left without fully finishing her snack and that she was spacing out. Ace sighed and told his mother that he was going out before hopping onto his bike and driving down the road in hopes of finding his sister.

* * *

Luffy stared at the sky as she walked down the streets around her and sighed to herself as she though back to what had happened that afternoon. Like hell she could tell anybody about what had happened, especially and Ace and gee-chan for they would do something that would not be okay. But why did her gym teacher like her so much even though she only thought of him as a teacher?

Luffy sighed once again when the sound of a motorcycle came to her ears and the girl turned to see her brother ride up beside her. Ace smiled at Luffy and the girl looked at him curiously before he gestured for her to get onto the bike. Luffy smiled for she always loved to ride on Ace's bike and happily got on. Neither wore a helmet and Luffy wrapped her arms around her waist as Ace drove down the road.

"Hey Luffy?" Ace asked over the wind and Luffy looked at the man's head. "What's up?"

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked back and Ace gestured towards her before speaking.

"Why aren't you like yourself? You walked out of the club without even finishing your food. That is not something you would do." The man said and Luffy sighed as her mind went back to Akainu-sensei.

"It's nothing." Luffy said and Ace sighed but continued to press.

"Then why aren't you acting normal?" he asked knowing that Luffy defiantly wasn't feeling well.

"Just tired." The girl said into Ace's back and the man could tell that it was true since the girl was holding onto him.

Usually when they were riding, Luffy would hug onto him when he started but after a while, the black haired girl would let go. Luffy would put her hands in the air and be laughing and only when she was about to fall would she put her hands on Ace's shoulders and laugh before doing it again.

"Let's get you home." Ace said as he drove faster as Luffy seemed to be falling asleep.

* * *

DONE! I didn't like the part with Akainu but that is something that i had to do for it is needed. I loved the idea of having the Lord of the Coast (That giant sea serpent outside of Luffy's home town) as a pet and LOL he bit Shanks. I hope you all liked. ^^


	3. Night Out

Gakuen Luffy

Chapter 3 Night Out

_Akainu walked through the halls of the school that led towards the office where he needed to discuss something with Sengoku. For some reason Luffy had not been at gym even though he knew that she had been at school that day. He wanted to make sure that the girl was okay and that there was nothing wrong with her._

_As he neared the office he heard voices on the inside and decided to wait outside till whoever Sengoku was talking to left. The man stood next to the door and waited as the conversation dragged on but his interest was perked when he heard Luffy's name being brought up in the talk. He also recognized Garp's voice and paid closer attention to what was being said._

_"So you're saying that Luffy got pregnant?" Sengoku asked and Akainu's eyes widened as he listened._

_"Yes, and she plans on keeping it." Garp said and Akainu heard Sengoku sigh._

_"It would be best if she didn't participate in gym." Sengoku said and Garp reluctantly agreed._

_"Luffy won't like it because she enjoys gym but the course she is in is too dangerous if she is carrying a kid." Garp said and Akainu heard him rustling through papers._

_"Most likely, she can participate tomorrow but after that she will have to quit and take a different course that we give to students who are expecting a child." Sengoku said and Akainu clenched his fist before walking away as he thought._

_The black haired man was shocked at the fact that Luffy had gotten pregnant and began to think of a way to get her to stay near him. He only saw her at gym and now she was going to have to stop. He had to think of a way that he could stay close to the girl no matter what. He knew very well that the girl had a boyfriend and he knew that she cared about him. _

_Akainu smiled as he thought of a way to get the girl to fall in love with him rather than the pink haired coward that she was dating. 'Luffy is mine.' He thought as he walked down the halls. 'I will make her love me back and we will raise the kid together.'_

_*END*_

Coby felt very scared for his life the moment Ace had showed up at his door and said that he was invited to a boys' night out. The pink haired teen looked up at the older brother of his girlfriend who noticed his nervous look and smiled at him and got him into an arm lock.

"Don't worry, we're here to eat Sanji's cooking not you." The man said and Shanks smiled at the two while Coby put his glasses back on right.

"O-okay but why did you decide to bring me?" Coby asked and Sabo laughed.

"Since you're going to be part of the family we should bring you along to our outings." The blonde haired man said and Coby looked at him.

"We've been friends with Luffy since she was little." Franky said coming up on Coby's other side. "Luffy-sis's family has one of these once a month. The girlies are all out someplace else."

"Ah I see that explains why you and Zoro-san are here." Coby said and the green haired man glanced at him.

"Right now let's get this party started!" Shanks said as they entered the restaurant.

"You are not getting drunk." Ben said and Shanks booed at the man while Coby smiled thinking that the night couldn't be all that bad.

"We also want to talk to you about what you plan on doing in the future with Luffy." Dragon said as they ordered their food and sat at a table that was always reserved for this night.

"Ah well I still haven't thought of a way to ask Luffy to marry me yet." Coby said shyly and Ace sighed knowing that that was going to happen.

Coby was practically the exact opposite of Luffy and her; well she's Luffy and her own ways. Coby was easily scared and nervous about everything while Luffy was too open sometimes. Coby knew how to be cautious and Luffy just didn't give a crap about anything but having fun. How the hell these two even got together was still a mystery to Ace.

"Well you're going to have to think of a way." Zoro said simply and trying to get his hands on beer but Dragon denied the college student from doing so. "It's only one year."

"No." Dragon said and Zoro frowned before accepting the tea he was given instead.

* * *

Akainu kept his ears perked as he listened to the conversation that was being said at the table next to the one he, Kizaru and Aokiji were at. They had entered Baratie at the same time and by pure luck been placed next to them. Akainu was determined to pick up on what they were talking about and hoped that it would help him get Luffy.

"First step is to actually ask her to marry you." Garp said and Coby sighed as the man thought about how that was going to work. "But you should also have a house ready as well."

"A house!" Coby asked shocked.

"Well an apartment will be good as a start but Luffy is going to have that kid by the end of the school year." Ace said and Coby began to panic. "You will need a place to stay and raise the kid."

"I know but this is a lot at once." Coby said and Franky sighed.

"I know how it feels Coby-bro but even though starting off is hard, it's always worth it." Franky said and Coby looked at the blue haired man who smiled.

"Yeah but where is your kid Franky-aniki?" Coby asked and Franky sat back in his chair and drank his cola.

"Olivia is a girl so she's with the girls at their night out." Franky said and Coby cocked his head to the side.

"Oh yeah, I wonder what gender the baby will be." Shanks said and Ben sighed as he noticed the slurs in the man's talk suggesting that he was getting drunk.

"Either way they will be my first grandkid." Dragon said thinking about it.

"That means I get the title uncle." Ace said and Sabo laughed.

"I guess that means me too." He said and Coby laughed half heartedly.

"Ah, I'm too young to be a gramps." Shanks said remembering that he was Luffy's Godfather.

"Don't worry about it." Ben said and Shanks glared at him.

"But we also want to give you a warning." Dragon said and Coby flinched at his tone of voice.

"I have a cousin who would like to meet with you but at the current time that is impossible." Dragon said and Coby looked at him. "That is unless you wish to make a jail visit."

Coby flinched before looking away and wishing that he had never come to this place. 'Luffy-chan your family is scary.' The boy thought as Ace brought him back into the conversation. Sabo seemed to feel a bit sorry for the boy but he didn't hold back on his own threat.

Akainu smiled at the thought of finally being able to get rid of the pink haired coward who had gotten in between him and Luffy. All he had to do was make Luffy angry at Coby and her family would do the rest and Luffy would be all his. The man's interests perked when he heard the threat that had been delivered by the waiter that served the family. He recognized Sanji and even though Akainu didn't like him all that much but the threat that was delivered he did like.

"Listen here shorty. If you hurt Luffy-chan or that baby in any way you _will_ be wishing that Teach finds you before me." Sanji said and Coby began to panic even more.

Akainu glanced at Aokiji as the threat was made and the man glanced out of the window and at where he had parked his bike. "What's wrong~?" Kizaru asked and Aokiji seemed slightly irritated before he turned back to the table.

"Someone stole my bike." He said and Akainu sighed slightly.

"Then why not go after him?" he offered and the man took a bite of his food.

"I will." The tall man said and Akainu raised an eyebrow. "Eventually."

* * *

"Hell ya a girls' night out!" Nami cheered and Luffy laughed at her friend's love of this sort of thing. "This is why I love your family."

"Because I can get you into a club?" Dadan said and Nami nodded. "I knew that there was a reason that I liked this pissant."

"Just don't drink." Rouge said and Luffy laughed again.

"I think you mean 'don't drink too much'." the girl said and the woman looked at Nami who was asking Inazuma of vodka.

"Nami-san I think we aren't old enough to drink.' Vivi said and Margaret agreed but Nami looked at them.

"Luffy, what do you think?" Nami asked and Luffy held up a mug full of beer and stood on a table.

"We drink the night away!" the girl said and Nami cheered with her as well did the rest of the club.

"LUFFY YOU CAN'T HAVE ALCOHOL WHEN YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Rouge said and Robin agreed with her.

"BOO~!" Luffy said and Hancock began to comfort the girl.

"Don't worry Luffy-san. You can drink after you give birth to the baby." Hancock said trying to be nice but Rouge got angry.

"Absolutely not." the strawberry blonde said and Luffy looked up at her. "Luffy you are not to drink until the babies first birthday."

"But that's almost two years!" Luffy said and Rouge looked at her with a 'I'm in charge here' look and Luffy gave up.

"The pissant is listening to someone." Dadan said already partially drunk even though Vivi was trying to get her to stop.

"BROOK PLAY THAT SONG!" Luffy said jumping onto the table. "If I can't drink then I might as well party like I am drunk!"

"GO NEE-CHAN!"

"PARTY!"

"Let's get this party started!" Nami said partially drunk already too.

"Nami-san, Dadan-san please stop drinking." Vivi pleaded before looking at Robin and Rouge for help but both were drinking as well.

* * *

Lord Coast sat in front of the TV and watched as Optimus Prime sent Megatron into a wall. The snake had been allowed to leave his tank and was now watching TV and waiting for his masters to get home. The snake knew very well that they were going to be having guest because it was more than likely that half of them were going to drunk or unconscious.

The snake looked up from the couch that he dominated and turned in the direction of the door. It was way too early for everyone to be home especially if they had gotten kicked out of the bars. The snake turned off the TV reluctantly for he wanted to continue to watch the movie before he slid to the door. The snake watched as a man snuck into the house.

In a split second, Lord Coast launched at the man making him emit a scream as he saw the horror movie snake. The snake curled around the man, not tight enough to kill him but tight enough so that he wouldn't get away. The man continued to scream and Lord Coast simply went back to the living room and continued to watch the movie as the man pleaded for mercy.

* * *

"So it seems that once again Lord Coast caught another guy." Smoker said as he looked at the family that wasn't exactly all there.

Ace, Sabo, Zoro and Shanks had been sent to rooms where they could deal with their own drunken selves. Nami, Dadan, and Rouge had been dealt with in the same way just a little gentler. Dragon sighed at the commotion that had been caused before thanking the officer and walking his daughter into the house.

"You'd think that they would stop trying to steal from us." Luffy said and dragon sighed as they walked into the ten levels high mansion.

"Yes, they would have to expect that we have some form of guarding." Dragon said and Luffy laughed.

"I have to return Aokiji-sensei's bike tomorrow." The girl said and dragon raised an eyebrow as the girl pointed to the large blue bike that was on their lawn. "The robber must have stolen it from him."

"Fine but get to bed. I can't believe I agreed that the night out would be on a school day." Dragon said and Luffy bounded to her room.

* * *

Poor Luffy for not being able to drink but go Lord Coast. the neighbors are so used to having Lord Coast catch thieves that they can tell the difference between the screams. Of course Luffy lives in a huge ass mansion. It's Luffy we're talking about here. I hope you liked^^


	4. Halloween Special

Gakuen Luffy

Chapter 4 Halloween Special

Saix: Okay guys I'm Saix and I would like to tell everyone something. I plan on making this a Halloween special since of course it is the fabulous holiday that we all love! This will have nothing to do with the actual series but will follow the same plot with Luffy being a girl and pregnant. I'm just doing a small one-shot for the holiday. Guess I'll give you a summary: Nami, Vivi and Luffy get stuck at school, in the dark, on Halloween night, when it's raining. Cliché yes, do I care, no. I hope everyone likes it^^

* * *

Luffy sighed as she looked outside the window and stared at the rain that was pouring through the clouds. The girl took a bite out of the cakes Vivi brought and swallowed the chocolate goodness before sighing again and rolling onto her back. Nami looked at the girl annoyed but understood what the girl was getting at. It was Halloween day and it was raining.

"I wanted to go trick or treating tonight!" Luffy said and Nami sweat dropped.

"You still go trick or treating?" she asked and Luffy nodded seriously.

"Of course I do though Ace Sabo and I do more tricking and taking of candy than anything else." The girl said and Nami took her turn to sigh at how childish her friend was.

"Luffy-san what are you going to be dressed up for this year?" Vivi asked and Luffy smiled.

"I get to be a pirate, Ace is going to be a vampire and Sabo a zombie." The girl said and the girl smiled.

"Well we should be getting home soon." Nami said since Hancock and Margaret already left.

As soon as the red head stood up, the power in the school went out and lightning began to flash outside. The girls jumped at the crack of the light and Luffy laughed after it was gone and the power never came back. Vivi grabbed onto Nami's arm and Luffy continued to laugh before grabbing her phone.

"Nami." Luffy asked and the red head turned to the black haired girl who had brought her phone up to her face and illuminating it. "May I eat you?"

"KKKKYYYYYYAAAAAAAH!"

Nami rammed her hand into Luffy's face and Vivi winced at the slapping sound before screaming herself as Luffy fell backwards. The girl's cell phone fell and the light went out and they were in darkness again. Luffy sat up and checked her phone which illuminated the club room once more. Nami looked around and found a flashlight and turned it on before turning to the other club members.

"I think the power got blown because of the lightening." The red head said and Vivi sighed.

"But what about the backup generator?" Vivi asked and Luffy laughed.

"Usopp broke that last week on accident." The girl said and Nami sighed at Luffy's friends.

"Well we can't stay here any longer anyway since it is already pass seven." Nami said looking at the digital clock on the wall and sighing before looking at her friends. "We might as well get down stairs and head home."

"But it's still raining." Luffy complained and Nami sighed knowing that all three of them had forgotten their umbrellas.

"Luffy call your brother and ask if he can get us a ride." Nami asked and Luffy whipped out her cell before stopping.

"No signal." She said and Nami grabbed the phone and looked at it.

"Impossible, the club room always has a connection, Hancock made sure of that." The red head said and looked at the phone that showed no bars. "Damn cheap ass school!"

"Calm down Nami-san I think if we just walk to the exit, we can get a better signal outside." Vivi said and Nami sighed before walking over to the door and attempting to open it.

"It's stuck." She said and the two girls looked at her.

"Let me try." Luffy said and the girl gripped the handle and tried her hardest to open the door. "It won't budge!"

"If Luffy can't open it then… DON'T KICK THE DOOR OPEN!" Nami yelled at the girl who once again broke a door.

"It pissed me off." Luffy said and Nami sighed before grabbing her stuff and the three girls walked down the halls.

* * *

"The school is rather creepy at night." Vivi said and Luffy laughed.

"They say that if you stay after school on a rainy day then the ghost of a student who committed suicide will come after you." Luffy said freaking out the two girls. "They say that she bit her tongue off while sitting at her boyfriend's desk Halloween night because that was when he dumped her."

"DON'T SCARE US LUFFY!" Nami yelled hitting the girl who continued to laugh.

"What was that?" Vivi asked and the three girls turned to a classroom and stared at it.

"It came from 3-7." Nami said and she looked at the senior classroom.

"Seven is an unlucky number." Luffy said and Nami hit her again.

"Maybe it was the wind going through an open window." Nami said and Vivi gulped.

"If the window is open then we need to close it." Vivi said and Nami looked at her wishing Vivi hadn't said that.

"I don't want to go in there." Nami said. "That ghost story was based in this classroom."

"Any vengeful ghost who want to eat our tongues in here?" Luffy asked happily opening the door to the classroom and once again freaking out her two friends.

"Luffy what are you doing!" Nami asked and the girl looked at her and smiled.

"I'm seeing if there's a ghost in here." The girl said looking around the empty classroom.

The room was illuminated when lightning flashed and the two terrified girls sighed in relief when nothing was wrong. All the desks were in order and nobody was in the classroom. All the windows were also closed and there wasn't a ghost hanging over Luffy's shoulder and …

"KYYYAAAAAHHH! GHOST!" Vivi and Nami screamed and Luffy turned to face the floating thing and looked at it curiously.

"COOL!" the girl cheered before Vivi and Nami grabbed her arm and dragged the girl away.

The two girls rushed through the halls before finally stopping and panting heavily at what they had just gone through. Luffy looked at them questioning why they left and Nami looked at her. The girl took one deep breath before puffing her chest and heading towards the stairs.

"I am getting out of here. I saw nothing. That was caused by my over active imagination and Luffy's story." The girl said walking down the stairs with Vivi following after her.

"I think Nami-san is right." The blue haired girl said and Luffy pouted before following.

"I'm hungry." Luffy said and Nami sighed, she would hit the girl but she was hungry as well.

"I need to go to the restroom." Vivi said and Nami stopped and pointed to the toilet.

"Vivi go to the bathroom, I'll keep watch and Luffy, there's a vending machine right next to it, get food there." The red head said and the two girls smiled before rushing off.

Nami sighed as she stood at the door of the bathroom and waited for her friend to come out. There was nothing strange about what was going on. Luffy was humming happily as she waited for whatever food she was buying was coming out of the vending machine. Vivi was fine in the bathroom and…

"KKKKYYYYAAAAAAHH~!"

Nami instantly stood up and dashed into the bathroom with Luffy right behind her and the two found Vivi on the floor. She wasn't facing them but they saw what made her scream and Nami did as well. Luffy looked at the floating figure and her eyes sparkled at what she say. Vivi began to back away as drool, began to escape the ghost's mouth.

"Perverted ghost!" the blue haired girl said as the ghost rushed towards her.

Luffy dashed forward and slammed her fist into the things face, sending it flying into a stall. The three of them rushed out of the bathroom and down the halls once again after grabbing their stuff. Nami stopped and turned into the science lab and locked the door as the three of them hid behind a table.

"That scared me." Vivi said. "When I dropped by panties it all of a suddenly appeared."

"They say that there was a pervert who got killed by a group of girls when he had been caught in the bathroom peeking." Luffy said completely unaffected. "But it's kinda weird."

"What's weird?" Nami asked trying not to hit the girl again.

"I was able to punch him as if he was solid." Luffy said and the girls looked at the girl whose eyes went wide as a figure appeared behind them.

* * *

"WHY ARE ALL OF THESE GHOSTS HERE!" Nami screamed as the thing screamed at them and they continued to run.

"I want to go home!" Vivi cried and Luffy began to laugh as she noticed that a wolf was chasing them.

The thing was standing on its hind legs and was snarling and growling at them. Its black hair covered its bare chest and the face was too real. Claws that were inch thick were on each of its five fingers and Nami screamed in terror. They turned a corner and found themselves at a dead end. The three girls turned around and found themselves trapped as the werewolf came closer.

At this point even Luffy was beginning to panic but the girl got into a defensive position and stood in front of her friends. Nami and Vivi coward close to each other in the corner as Luffy faced the werewolf before the other spirits began to surround them as well. Luffy stepped forward and thrusted her fist at the werewolf who easily caught it and lifted Luffy up by her one arm.

Luffy narrowed her eyes and brought her leg up and kicked the man in the side of the face. Luffy was dropped and the girl punched the werewolf before the black animal grabbed the girl again and lifted her over its shoulder. Luffy yelped but stopped and stared at her two friends who had tears in their eyes and were staring at Luffy scared.

"Man you guys got scared more than we thought."

The three girls stared at the ghost from the bathroom and their eyes widened as it took off its mask and revealed Sanji. The blonde smiled at them and they turned to the other ghost who took off her mask and revealed Margaret who smiled apologetically. They then turned to the animal that still carried Luffy and Ace easily removed his mask while still carrying his sister.

"Ace-nii!" Luffy asked and the man laughed at Luffy before placing her down in front of him.

"Sorry for scaring you three but Rouge wanted to give you all a little Halloween scare." Margaret said and Nami and Vivi sighed.

"I found it fun." Sanji said and Nami turned to the blonde before thoroughly showing her anger for the bathroom scene.

"That was fun." Luffy said and laughing and Ace joined her.

"Luffy-sama is really good at handling scary stuff." Margaret said and Vivi smiled though she was still shaken.

"Rouge-san does amazing costumes and face paint." She said and Margaret nodded her head in agreement. "But you guys didn't have to pull the power for this or get our club room door stuck. Luffy-san broke it."

"We didn't do that." Ace said and Luffy looked at her brother and Nami stopped killing Sanji.

"Then who did?" Nami asked and the sound of footsteps came from behind them and the six of them turned to see another figure appear with fire balls behind her.

"!"

"Hey Mom." Ace said and Rouge walked out and into the flashlight light and smiled at the group.

Sanji, Nami, Vivi and Margaret were having heart attacks while Luffy began to laugh at the appearance of the woman. Rouge smiled at her accomplishment at being able to scare most of them though her goal was to scare Luffy. "I'm impressed Luffy, you really can handle fear." Rouge said and Luffy laughed before looking at her friends.

"I think you scared them enough for Luffy as well." Ace said gesturing to the four teens who were thoroughly petrified and Rouge sighed at what she did.

"Was I really that convincing?" Rouge asked and Luffy and Ace laughed.

* * *

That was fun and I'm thinking of turning this chapter into a manga so expect to see that on DA and I hope you liked this little special^^


	5. Mall Date

Gakuen Luffy

Chapter 5 Mall Date

"Oi, I know I told you two that I would give you a ride since you needed to bring Aokiji's bike but seriously." Smoker said irritated. "WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO BUY YOU BRATS BREAKFAST!"

Smoker had picked up Luffy and Coby at the girl's house that morning because they needed to bring Aokiji his bike back and the girl had demanded breakfast. Luffy laughed as she bit into her fifth hashbrown and smiled at Smoker. "Rouge has a hangover so I couldn't get breakfast." Luffy said and Coby smiled at the girl before offering her a napkin because of the crumbs she had gotten on her cheek.

"Luffy-chan, I've been wondering about this," Coby said catching his girlfriend's attention, "how are you feeling with the baby?"

Luffy looked at her boyfriend's face and smiled before hugging him and catching Coby off guard. "I'm good Coby." Luffy said happily. "You don't have to worry about me; I'm strong enough to handle this."

"I'm glad to hear it." Coby said as Luffy continued to hug him. "Do you wanna go to the mall after school?"

Luffy let go of her boyfriend before grabbing her cell and texting someone at a speed too fast for Coby to read. The girl closed the red phone before turning to Coby and smiling meaning she had gotten permission. Coby grinned and his blue glasses slid back on his face before he noticed the police officer's stare on the two of them.

"You two be careful at that place." Smoker said and Luffy raised an eyebrow. "A gang has been known to hang out around there."

"G-gang?" Coby asked but Luffy's interests had been perked. "Wh-which one?"

"The Supernovas." Tashigi said and Luffy's smile grew even bigger.

They entered the school grounds and to say that students were surprised to see the jeep was to say the least. Everyone had turned his or her heads towards the white vehicle. They emitted gasps as Coby and Luffy walked out and smiled at the officer who gruffly waved them off before he drove away.

Luffy stood next to Aokiji's bike and turned to Sengoku, the principal of the school who walked up with hall monitor Helmeppo right behind him. The long blonde haired boy was trying to usher students into the school. Sengoku stopped in front of Coby and Luffy who smiled at each other before the girl noticed that Aokiji was walking down the path. The girl was able to flag him down and handed the man his bike with her usual grin.

"There is nothing to see here, all students forget about this and go to their designated classrooms. I will hear no rumors about this and if I do I will find who started them." Sengoku said and the students rushed into the building knowing the consequences of getting caught gossiping.

"Luffy, I came to give you this." Sengoku said to the girl who was happily petting his goat while Coby talked to his friend Helmeppo.

Luffy looked at him and grabbed the paper that the man handed her and looked at it. "What is it?" Luffy asked looking at the numbers.

"Please report to this classroom during your gym period." Sengoku said and Luffy looked at him shocked.

"Why?" Luffy asked wanting to continue her gym class.

"It is better for you if you did not participate in gym with your condition. Coby does not have to join this but it is of best interest that you do." Sengoku said and Luffy pouted but she knew that there was no going against it.

* * *

"I HATE MATERNITY CLASS!" Luffy sighed as she downed her third cake.

"I can tell, when you truly hate something you eat like crazy." Nami said sighing as the black haired teen pouted.

"Is it really that bad Luffy-sama?" Margaret asked and Luffy looked at her with a nod.

"If it is causing Luffy-san this much pain then I will demand that that class be taken down." Hancock said and Nami sighed before grabbing the girl's shoulder.

"Hold it Hancock, I know that you are the head's niece but this is a case that you cannot win." Nami said and Hancock stopped before looking at Luffy.

"I did not want to see those pictures." Luffy said and the four girls flinched as to what she had been made to watch. "Oh yeah, Coby and I are going on a date, I have to get going."

The black haired girl jumped up and waved good bye to her friends who waved back. Nami smiled at the girl before pulling out her phone and beginning to text as fast as she could. Vivi did the same while Margaret showed Hancock her latest collection of Luffy pictures.

* * *

Akainu watched as Luffy and her boyfriend walked hand in hand around the mall and looking at different thing that interested them. The man was able to follow them in a way that didn't make him seem like a total stalker. The man watched them walk into the food court and Coby went to a table where Luffy sat down and he went to get food.

Akainu took this as a chance and walked up to the girl who didn't find it strange that he was there. Luffy looked at her gym teacher and smiled a welcome which made Akainu flinch for he had expected a cold glare from the girl. Luffy looked at him curiously and Akainu cleared his throat to speak.

"I came to apologize for what I did the other day." Akainu said and Luffy looked at him confused.

"You are the first girl who isn't scared of me and I guess I let that get to me." Akainu said and Luffy smiled again.

"Okay. I forgive you." The girl said and Akainu looked at her shocked again before the girl turned and he noticed that Coby was coming back.

When Luffy turned back to Akainu, the man was already gone. Luffy didn't think much of it and went back to Coby who placed the food in front of them. The two struck a conversation on what to name their kid and Luffy was stuck on Uni while Coby was thinking of something that didn't revolve around food.

As they were talking, a group walked in and the two teens looked up at them and Luffy grinned like she had done that morning as she noticed who it was. Coby became frightened as he too noticed who they were. Luffy noticed Zoro and flagged him and the rest of the Supernovas down, much to Coby's dismay for they came right over.

"Well if it ain't little Mugiwara and her boyfriend." Kid said and Luffy grinned.

"What, you guys can't find another gang to beat up?" Luffy asked and the red head and black haired girl shared glares.

"Would you two stop fighting already?" Zoro asked and Luffy laughed for Zoro knew that she and Kid had a relationship similar to his and Sanji's.

"Hey your boyfriend's kinda cute." Bonney said and Coby flinched while Luffy just frowned.

"Back off." Luffy said putting her foot on the table and making the girl with pink hair back away.

* * *

Akainu watched and almost hoped that Luffy didn't provoke the group anymore than she already was. He recognized the green haired teen who had been at the male side of Luffy's family night out. The guy was considered part of Luffy's family meaning he would prevent her from getting hurt but Akainu was ready to jump in incase it was necessary. He didn't however fail to catch that other people were backing away from the group of twelve teens were glaring at each other.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Luffy asked wanting to go back to her date with Coby and Law stepped in front of Kid who was ready to bite Luffy's head off.

"We came here to ask the usual." The black haired man said and Coby looked at them confused for he had no clue that Luffy had connections with the toughest group of rookies around. "Depending on your answer depends on whether I decide to bite you to death or not."

"Nice threat coming from someone who is asking me to join their group." Luffy said and Law smiled at the girl. "Like usual I saw no for now."

"You seem to like to stick with that answer." Apoo said and Luffy laughed slightly.

"If I feel like it I'll join later." Luffy said standing up since she had finished her food. "I got a date to get back to so excuse me."

The girl grabbed Coby's hand and the pink haired boy was glad that the girl dragged him away. He was confused though when Luffy stopped and turned back to the group of rookies. "Zoro, Papa wants you to go to my house." The girl said and Zoro nodded before walking towards a door.

"Zoro, the exit is the other way." Bonney said and Zoro flipped her off before going in the way that the girl said.

Luffy happily opened the door to her house but froze when she sensed the atmosphere of the house. Coby grew pale as he noticed it but Luffy simply walked in with the boy trailing behind her. Luffy walked into the living room and noticed that her family, blood related or no and all of her friends from school were sitting in the living room.

Luffy then noticed why the atmosphere was so dark for sitting in one of the arm chairs was her cousin. Coby gulped as he looked at the man that Ace had been telling him about was a man that he didn't want to meet. The fat black haired man lifted his head and smiled at the girl he saw in front of him.

"Ah, Luffy-chan, it's been awhile." Teach said and Luffy sighed since the man was back from prison already.

* * *

This was supposed to be updated yesterday but I never got around to it and I have a huge project I'm doing that involves paint and Ace and Marco and fire so it is going to take a while. Hancock has got to have connection so making her Sengoku's niece fits perfectly. I so pulled a Hibari with Law there. (Hibari is a character form Reborn if you don't know that) But law would so say. "I'm going to bite you to death". Hope you liked^^


	6. Teach and Teacher

Gakuen Luffy

Chapter 6 Teach and Teacher

Everyone sat at the large table in the D family home that was used when they had big crowds and all was pretty much silent. Teach was stuffing his face and so was Luffy but that was only expected of the girl though she seemed to be the least bit worried about the man being home once more. The girl had simply put it off while everyone else was thoroughly displeased with the man being there. Finally once the eating had stopped and everyone was done and the table cleared did Teach speak.

"So, how have things been since I left?" the man asked and Dragon answered quickly.

"It has gone on like usual." The man said and Teach laughed once more before turning to Coby who flinched.

"Well not all is like usual." The man said and Coby started to go into a cold sweat. "Heard you got Luffy-chan pregnant, who are you boy?"

"C-Coby." The pink haired teen said nervously and Luffy glanced at him before looking at Teach.

"Don't have to be so nervous about it." Teach said laughing once more before bringing his attention to Luffy knowing the girl would be more willing to answer questions. "So how are you and the babe Luffy-chan?"

"All good, nothings different." The girl said with a smile.

"Okay, who's paying for the wedding?" he asked Dragon and Garp and Luffy looked confused while Coby flinched for he hadn't asked Luffy yet.

"That's an issue for another time." Dragon said and Teach glanced at Luffy and noticed that she wore no ring.

"Ah, I get it, but how have you and that Sengoku fellow been Garp?" Teach asked the older man and he shrugged. "Has that damn goat died yet?"

"I like Lunch." Luffy said and Ace and Sabo couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that Luffy had named the goat Lunch. "Though he really looks tasty."

"Zehahaha Luffy-chan hasn't changed much in the last six years." Teach said and Luffy looked at him before the man moved his attention to Rouge. "You pregnant like Luffy-chan?"

"No." the woman said bluntly and Teach let it slide but had another question for her.

"Find Roger yet?" he asked and the strawberry blonde flinched.

Luffy, Ace, Dragon and Garp sent death glares at the man while Sabo tried to comfort Rouge with Dadan. Coby was confused as to who they were talking about and looked at Luffy who whispered that she would tell him later. Teach put his hands up apologetically but his smile stayed on his face the whole time.

"Ah sorry about that." He said before turning to Ace. "How're old man Whitebeard and the rest of you all doing?"

"Fine thank you." Ace said with venom that made Coby flinch. "But don't you dare show up at the warehouse because we will kill you for what you and your little gang did that night."

"Ah, still angry about that?" he asked and the freckled faced man sent him a look.

Teach asked more questions and they ended up staying at the table for hours on end which annoyed Luffy for she hates sitting still. Teach was to sleep at his buddy's house for last time he slept over, Teach had released Lord Coast out in the girl's restroom of Luffy's school. Before he left the man turned to Coby and whipped out his gun and lifted the shorter boy's chin with it and scared Coby to no end.

"Hurt Luffy-chan or the babe in anyway and I'll be visiting you once more but not in a way you want." The man threatened and Coby felt like he was going to pee his pants.

Luffy shoved the gun away from Coby and stood in front of him, her glare being directed at Teach who laughed. The man exited the house and walked up to his friend's car and everyone watched. Luffy turned to Coby who was shaking in fear and the girl began to comfort him while Dragon ran a hand through his hair.

"A pain in the ass showed up." He said and everyone had to agree.

* * *

Akainu sat in his living room and stared at the ceiling in front of him while thoughts circled through his head. He thought back to what Luffy's personality was like and realized that all of his plans were going to be futile. Coby was very close to Luffy in more way than just being her boyfriend.

Also, he had already proven that Luffy forgave very easily so if Coby was to make her angry, he could get on her good side easily. Or Luffy would totally forget as to why she was even angry at him in the first place and that would just cause them to make up.

The man began to think of what could be done and how he could do to get Coby out of the picture permanently. Getting Luffy angry at the teen wouldn't work and even the family knew that Coby was a good guy even though they had a tendency to threaten him. He would have to make Coby disappear or die in some form that made it look like an accident.

The man looked at the table in front of him and glanced at the pile of papers to his right and picked up the top piece. They had a scheduled up field trip and even though he disliked it, Akainu was stuck as a chaperone for this event. He looked at the place that they were going and a grin covered his face as he looked at the name. Shabondy Archipelago, the one place that if a student went missing, nobody would expect it to have been planned.

Why they were going to such a place for a field trip for high school students in the first place was beyond reasoning since it was one of the most dangerous places in the world. Also it had so many bars and slave trade places that they were bound to lose at least ten kids for they did every year. Sengoku tried his hardest but there was nothing that could be done about the ones who were lost.

Akainu knew that he could get rid of the boy on this trip for he didn't even have to do anything and the chances of Coby disappearing were high. The man placed the paper down and began to think of a way to get rid of Coby affectively and make sure that Luffy was in his group for the trip. He glanced at the pictures that were scattered on the coffee table and smiled as he looked at every single one.

Luffy's smiling face as she played sports was evident to anyone who saw them for her eyes were always shining. He looked through each one, Luffy swimming in the school's swimsuit, her wearing the girl's uniform in gym, her jumping up and the shirt she wore lifting as well, showing her bare stomach. He loved every single one of those pictures that were present in front of him.

"And not too long until you yourself will belong to me." He said with a smile.

* * *

I'm Sorry... This was supposed to come up yesterday... It's really short... AKAINU IS A TOTAL CREEPER AT THE END! I have goosebumps just writing that last section..

Okay, this was supposed to come up last night but right before i was about to type it up my friend called and we had to start talking about a Government Project that's due Friday and before I knew it it was ten and I couldn't get it up. Well, i hope you like this anyway.^^


	7. Roger and the Boat

Gakuen Luffy

Chapter 7 Roger and the Boat

"I think it would be best to tell you who Roger is now that you know his name and that it is obviously something that shouldn't be mentioned in this house." Luffy said as she and Coby sat in her room after Teach had left.

Dragon and Ace had permitted it since they knew that Luffy would be able to describe what happened to the man the best. The girl would not have been allowed to have the boy alone in her room for any other reason even though Lord Coast was in the room with them. The snake sat around Luffy, his head in the girl's lap as she described what happened and who Roger was.

"Roger is Ace's real dad and Rouge's first husband before she married my dad." Luffy said and Coby nodded, paying close attention to the girl's words. "Roger was an explorer, he went out to sea a lot and brought home tales and treasures a lot. I was two when I first met him, my dad being friends with him, that's also how I met Shanks since he was on Roger's ship and part of his crew.

"One day Roger had gone out for an exploration with just himself, he said that it was too dangerous for his crew and that this was one he was going to do on his own. For over a year Rouge waited for him to return but he never did."

"Did she give up?" Coby asked and Luffy shook her head

"She is still waiting for him to return, honestly she and my dad aren't officially married, they just say that but we all know that it's possible that he died during the knock up stream." The girl said and Coby's eyes went wide. "He was going to prove that it existed and I swear to God that one day I will too. But because of the fact that Rouge loved him so much, he is kind of a touchy subject so I suggest not talking about Roger that much, in fact, don't even mention his name."

* * *

All teenage boys at East Blue high always had one dream and that was the field trip to Shabondy Archipelago for one reason and one reason only; the boat ride there. A huge cruise ship whish was rented just for them so everyone had their own room, including all day buffet, three pools, a water park and sports rooms and arcade room. Because of this the boys only had one thing in mind and that was the three Bs, boobs, butts and bikinis.

It was only a rumor that was passed along throughout the male population of the school but even if girls knew about the Bs they would not think about it for this cruise was one that screamed wearing a bikini to them. This year did not prove any less eventful for the boys for the girls weren't holding back and all were wearing bikinis as the men had expected though their eyes were brought to one small group in particular.

Nami, clad in a string tied orange bikini; Vivi who was wearing a similar one but blue; Margaret was wearing a leopard skin print bikini while Luffy wore a red bikini and Hancock a dark pink. The boys stared happily though it turned to glares when they noticed Coby holding hands with Luffy who was smiling happily and laughing with the boy. The girls around him seemed to be talking with him as well though Hancock was kinda agitated with the pink haired boy.

"Ah this place is nice." Nami said smiling and stretching her arms happily.

"It's supposed to be great weather all the way there and back." Vivi said looking at the sky which shined in a light clear blue with no clouds.

"Yup, the air pressure is just right, there's no way that it's gonna rain." Nami said and Luffy laughed as she took a bite of the takoyaki she had gotten from the weird looking chef in the buffet.

"I want to go swimming." Luffy said and Margaret said that she wished to join her as well.

"I will make sure that men do not take pictures." Hancock said determined and Nami thanked her for it before glancing at Coby.

"Coby, can you get us some drinks please." The girl said and Coby smiled before going to the food area.

Akainu saw the boy leave and watched as Vivi and Nami lay on the beach chairs to relax and Margaret along with Luffy went in the water while Hancock glared at every man. He watched in awe as Luffy very easily swam across the pool, making every person stop in stare at her speed and beauty as she did so. The girl popped up at the end where he was standing and shook her hair, making water droplets spray across the hot deck. The girl easily got out and was about to jump in when Akainu took the chance to talk to the girl.

"Luffy, can I ask you a favor?" he asked and Luffy looked at him and smiled.

"Sure, what is it?" Luffy asked and Akainu smiled.

"I believe a snake snuck into the ship and I trapped it in my room." The man said. "I figured since you own a snake that you might know how to deal with it and know if it is poisonous or not."

"Sure, I'll take a look." The black haired girl said and Akainu led her to his room not failing to notice the looks that the girls were giving him for if it wasn't for the bed atmosphere around him, girls would be flocking around him like in those romance mangas.

"This is the room." Akainu said opening his door and letting Luffy enter.

The girl walked in and asked him to close the door which Akainu gladly did before beginning to look around the room. Akainu was surprised at how the girl started in the smallest of places such as under the dresser though he wasn't complaining from the view that he was given. The room that he had gotten was well lit so he could take pictures of the girl without even need in the flash and the special camera he had bought made no sound.

The girl moved over to look under the bed and Akainu continued to take pictures before quickly hiding the camera as the girl stood up and turned towards him with a confused frown on her face. Akainu found the look cute and stepped a bit closer to the girl who was scratching the back of her head and trying to figure out where to look next though she was totally beat.

"That's weird, I can't find it, maybe it snuck out under the door." Luffy said and Akainu nodded before moving next to the girl.

"Oh well, we'll know if it shows itself again." The man said and Luffy laughed getting what he meant.

"Some people are scared of everything." The girl said and Akainu smiled glad that the girl got what he meant.

"Though your boyfriend is one of those people." Akainu said and Luffy looked at him.

"I know but I don't care." Luffy said and Akainu narrowed his eyes.

"Don't you want someone who can protect you like every other girl?" he asked and Luffy shook her head.

"I don't like being protected." Luffy said. "Ace and Sabo, even Zoro and Sanji are all very protective of me and I kind of get annoyed about it. I want to protect them too but they always say that I'm just a little girl."

"So you like Coby because you can protect him?" Akainu asked and Luffy smiled.

"Nope, Coby is really kind and he is strong, but he doesn't protect me." The black haired girl said happily. "He knows that I can protect myself and respects that I'm strong enough to do so. That makes me so happy."

"It's nice to have someone that allows you to save yourself but what happens when you get into a situation where you can't save yourself?" Akainu asked and Luffy looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked and Akainu stood in front of the girl, getting slightly closer to her and moving her closer to the bed.

"What I mean is, what happens when you're way over your head and he think that you can protect yourself, what happens when you do need saving and he can't be of any help!" Akainu asked finally pushing the girl over the edge of the bed and landing on top of her, his mouth once again on hers.

Luffy knew what was going on but this time she also knew that it wasn't a spur of the moment, Akainu was being very serious and that fact scared the girl. Akainu had her pressed between himself and the bed, restricting her movements and preventing her from moving at all. His mouth being on hers muffled the scream that she had tried to emit making it futile.

Finally Akainu removed his lips from the girl and stared down at her, not getting off so that she couldn't run but not preventing her from moving completely. Luffy brought her fist up and slammed it in Akainu's face, sending her off of him and into the wall. Luffy sat up and looked at the man who stood up and smiled at the girl, wiping the blood off of the side of his face.

"Luffy you are really a strong girl." He said standing up and reaching for the girl who moved back. "But this time you're over your head, and who is going to save you?"

"My nakama!" Luffy said standing up and walking towards the door. "As long as I have my nakama, I will never be alone."

Luffy exited the room and closed the door before walking off in the direction of her own room which confused Hancock for she had seen Luffy leave with Akainu but expected the girl to go back to the pool. The long black haired girl followed the other and knocked on the girl's door after Luffy had entered for a few minutes.

"Luffy what were you doing in that man's room!" Hancock asked rushing into the girl's room even though Luffy hadn't invited her in and closing the door.

"Akainu-sensei though he saw a snake and asked if I could take care of it." Luffy said but Hancock saw through the act.

"He kissed you didn't he?" she asked and Luffy flinched. "There's a bite mark on you lip from it."

"I-I don't know what you are talking about!" Luffy said looking away but Hancock frowned.

"That time when you came to the club upset, he kissed you that day too." Hancock said and Luffy looked away.

"Don't tell anybody, especially not Coby or Ace-nii." Luffy said and Hancock smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." Hancock and Luffy looked at her with a smile. "Lock your door always even if you're in it, I know someone at Shabondy who can help us. Leave this to Onee-sama."

"Thanks Hancock." Luffy said and Hancock fell backwards.

"Sh-she called me Hancock~!" the girl said before getting up and leaving.

* * *

The girl walked through the halls until she saw the pink haired boy that she was looking for who was talking to his blonde haired friend. The blonde flinched when he saw Hancock and a blush formed on his face as the girl walked by and knelt next to Coby. "Protect Luffy for if you don't I will make sure that Kami-sama punishes you well." The woman said before continuing to walk as if nothing had been said, leaving poor Coby terrified as to what was going on.

* * *

SOORRY~ FOR THE LATE UPDATE ON ALL STORIES! Expect this around this time of the year but I hope that this is good enough! The cold sucks, I've been sick lately and unable to do anything like typing but i didn't abandon it I promise, Like A Boy will be updated soon and so will Phoenix's Light and others I promise!


	8. Shabody and the Snake

Gakuen Luffy

Chapter 8 Shabody and the Snake

"Dammit where the hell is he?" Dragon asked looking at the empty tank that belonged to Lord Coast.

Two days after Luffy had left on her field trip to Shabody they had figured out that the tank was empty of its inhabitant. Lord Coast roamed around the house a lot so no one had taken notice to the fact that he wasn't in the glass box. Rouge had finally become concerned with the absence of the animal and when Ace called its name, the snake did not appear.

"Do you think that Teach might have gotten a hold of him again?" Rouge asked and a tick mark formed on Ace's forehead before he picked up the phone and called the man.

"Oi Teach!" the black haired man said annoyed.

_"Hey Ace, how are you~!" _the man asked but that only made Ace angrier.

"Are you drunk and did you take Lord Coast?" Ace asked the man trying not to lose his cool.

_"Actually I'm quite sober right now and I didn't take your little snaky this time." _The man replied and Ace sighed before hanging up the phone.

"Not with him thank god." Ace said and Rouge sighed in relief remembering the incident the last time Teach got a hold of the poor thing.

"There's only one other option as to where he could be." Dragon said and Ace sighed.

"That's just as bad." He said and they all agreed with the man.

* * *

"EEEEEIIIIIIAAAAAAAAA~~~~~~!"

Luffy walked out of the bathroom that was attached to her room and stared at Nami who had hidden herself behind the plant in the corner of the room. The black haired girl looked at the red head questionably before turning to her bed. He eyes laid sight on Lord Coast who was peacefully sleeping in her bag which Nami had just opened. The girl went up to him and gently ran a hand over his back, waking the animal up from its slumber.

"I was wondering why that bag was heavier than usual." Luffy said as the snake wrapped himself around the girl happily. "Now what are you doing here?"

"Luffy what the hell is your snake doing here!" Nami asked still hiding on the dresser.

"I don't know and why are you up there anyway?" Luffy asked and the red head punched the girl.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK THAT THING SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!" the woman screamed before bringing her attention to the door which someone had knocked on.

"What was with that scream?" Hina asked before noticing the seaweed green colored snake that covered Luffy. "Please tell me that thing belongs to you."

"This is my pet Lord Coast, he snuck into my bag." Luffy said affectionately petting the horror movie animal as if it was a dog or cat.

"Talk to Sengoku, not Hina's problem." The pink haired woman said before walking away and Luffy left to find her gramps.

* * *

"AHAHAAHAHAHA!"

"IT'S NOT A LAUGHING MATTER GARP!" Sengoku yelled at his friend who was sitting next to Luffy and Lord Coast and laughing his ass off.

"It sure is!" the man said and Luffy started to laugh as well.

"God fine do whatever you want but that snake stays with you this whole trip and contact your father about it." the man said. "I'm sure that he's wondering where his twenty foot snake wondered off to."

"HAI~!" Luffy said before getting up and leaving the room.

"Even the pet of the family is a pain in the ass." Sengoku said and Garp laughed once more.

* * *

"What did your dad say?" Vivi asked Luffy who came out of her room after a few minutes.

"He's more of glad that the snake is with me." The black haired girl said. "They thought it was with Teach first but he was sober."

"You know that it's not his fault when he is, don't you?" Nami asked and Luffy nodded. "At least that incident won't be repeated."

"Yeah but Afro-ossan said that Lord Coast must stay with me at all times." Luffy said and Hancock cheered inwardly.

"Well it must be to make sure that he doesn't get into trouble." The woman said and Luffy nodded before noticing that land was in front of their eyes.

"LAND HO~!" the girl cheered running up to the front of the ship.

"I think she wanted to do that from the beginning." Nami said sweat dropping.

"Well, sailing is in Luffy's blood after all." Vivi said with a small chuckle.

"It is?" Margaret asked and the blue haired girl nodded.

"Luffy's gramps was a famous sailor and her dad was an explorer and even if they aren't related by blood, people say that she's a female version of Gol D. Roger." Nami said and Margaret went wide eyed.

"You mean the World Famous explorer!" the blonde asked and the girl nodded her head.

"He's also Ace's real dad." Hancock said and Margaret looked at Luffy's back.

"Amazing, what about Luffy-sama's mother?" the blonde asked and Nami furrowed her eyebrows.

"Now that I think about, we don't know anything about Luffy-san's mother do we?" Vivi asked and they shook their heads.

"Dragon never talked about her and neither did Luffy though I doubt she knows that much about her since she was so young when Ace moved in with Rouge." Nami said and they all agreed before noticing Luffy waving them to the bow of the ship.

* * *

"THIS PLACE IS HUGE~!" Luffy said happily as she stared at the large blue mangroves that made up the island that they were on.

"Those are huge trees." Nami said barely being able to see the top of the things.

"Hey what are all of these bubble things?" Luffy asked grabbing a bubble and climbing on to it. "They don't break when I climb on them.

"They're resin bubbles." Vivi said watching Luffy happily bounce on one. "They are made from the sap of the mangroves when they breathe out, you can even go inside of them."

"Cool! I can!" Luffy said climbing into one with Lord Coast.

"Okay gather around." Sengoku said and the students gathered around the man and a few teachers. "You all are going in groups that we picked at random."

The students talked amongst themselves knowing that the possibility of them being with their friends was now low. The man called out one person form each groups name and they were in charge of finding the members. Hancock was the leader of hers and she walked up to the rest of the Fangirl club saying that they were all in one group with Coby, which made them happy.

"Now you all have one rule and one rule only." Sengoku said and the students stared at him knowing that there was going to be a catch. "Stay out of the lawless zones no matter what the circumstance."

* * *

WOO~! That was fun to write and I really love Lord Coast right now. A field Trip to Shabody sounds like fun to me, especially if I get to go to the amusement park. ROLLER COASTER HERE I COME! I hope you liked^^


	9. Deleting this Account

Hey everyone, this is 7Saix-Puppy7, I am sorry that for the past year I have been inactive, things happened and my fanfictions became my last priority as well as things that I wasn't too proud of. I realized how bad my writings were and decided that I would stop. Later on I got back into writing however I made a new account and created a new OC. I completely forgot about this one.

I came here to tell you that I plan to delete this account. However, some of the stories will be rewritten and posted onto my new account. However this story, Gakuen Luffy, will not be rewritten. Though it had more of a plot then others, I am not really into the story anymore. It will be deleted. However other stories will be rewritten and posted on my new account.

My new account is xXBorn-A-PirateXx which is also my DeviantArt username if we wish to see that. Thank you for understanding.


End file.
